Vampire et loup
by sorciere noire
Summary: yanis erre depuis des années recherchant un frisson toujours plus fort, il le rencontre par hasard un soir. un frisson qui l'emméne au bout du plaisir et peut-être de la mort.


1 Vampire et loup.

Yanis depuis les fenêtres de sa tour entend les loups affamés hurler à la mort. Pas le moment de sortir pense-t-il tout haut, enfin là il pense aux humains, lui il ne risque rien.

Le jeune homme a vingt ans, oui bon l'âge où il est mort bien sûr, où il a été mordu serait plus précis. Son……meurtrier l'a laissé pour mort au coin d'une rue sordide alors qu'il rentrait chez lui en revenant d'une fête, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ce qui est fait est fait !

Le garçon est beau, brun, yeux bleus, élancé et fin, fine porcelaine dont on ne se méfit pas assez. Il faut bien se nourrir non !

Le château où il se trouve en ce moment est une des nombreuses bases de ceux de sa race, il y en a beaucoup disséminées de par toute l'Europe. Yanis est ici depuis un mois, l'endroit lui plait énormément même s'il connait déjà le coin et même si les alentours sont un peu désert.

De toute façon il voulait visiter un peu plus en profondeur les Carpates, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire jusqu'ici. Carpates, patrie paraît-t-il des vampires, ce qu'il est devenu d'ailleurs par une froide journée de janvier, pas la peine de s'attarder sur ce jour funeste. Quoique s'il y regarde bien il y a gagné.

D'abord sa vie s'en trouve rallongée, il peut aller où bon lui semble dans un claquement de doigts ce qu'il ne se prive pas de faire soit dit en passant. Plus besoin de travailler pour se nourrir, il pratique la chasse et il n'y a rien de plus excitant qu'une chasse à l'homme.

Une proie terrifiée qui fuit la nuit dans un bois sombre, dans une ville ou en pleine campagne, quelle importance ! l'homme réagit pareil, il tremble et transpire, il supplie et il crie, la peur s'inscrit sur sa face et pour finir il meurt dans mes bras vidé de toute énergie et de son sang se pressant contre moi extatique et alanguie un sentiment de plénitude sur son visage.

Oui je vous le dis, la chasse est exaltante et me donne des frissons de pur plaisir.

Le jeune vampire fait demi-tour et sort du château, les autres le saluent sur son passage et admirent sa silhouette vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une chemise de même couleur. Ce soir il va en ville, pas très loin d'ici se trouve une grande cité où les boîtes de nuit pullulent.

L'alcool coule à flot et les jeunes hommes sont légions, pas grand-chose à faire le soir pour eux à part danser et draguer à tout va les quelques filles qui ne sont pas encore parties s'installer dans les grandes mégapoles.

Enfin bref ! Il sait qu'il va bien s'amuser ce soir, pense le vampire en passant sa langue sur ses dents pointues et acérées qu'il rétracte en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Yanis sait qu'il est magnifique, tous les regards le lui disent. Il ne se passe pas un soir sans qu'il n'est quelqu'un dans son lit, un homme de préférence, il les trouve plus beau, plus à son goût, sans mauvais jeu de mot naturellement !

Ceux qui viennent entre ses bras sont comme lui des êtres de la nuit. Les autres, ceux qu'il saigne pour se repaître de leur sang ne partagent que quelques minutes de plaisir entre ses bras, pas de tendresse ni d'émotion. Pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ! Ils vont mourir de toute façon !

Le jeune homme sûr de lui disparaît dans un claquement de doigts et se retrouve dans une ruelle déserte et crasseuse. Un peu plus loin se trouve la boîte où sa nourriture se trémousse au son endiablé d'une musique techno sur une piste pleine à craquer de jeunes gens au sang bouillonnant.

Hum ! Il sent déjà l'odeur lui parvenir aux narines et le titiller agréablement. Un sang chaud parfumé au whisky et à la vodka, voilà de quoi le satisfaire, il en salive d'avance.

Dans l'établissement c'est un brouhaha intense, son ouïe très fine lui fait entendre des conversations qu'un être normal ne peut discerner même avec de la bonne volonté.

Très intéressant d'ailleurs ce qu'il entend parfois et pas gênant du tout toutes ses voix qui se mélangent dans sa tête. Il a l'habitude maintenant et oui il ne l'a pas dit mais son apparence est celle d'un jeune homme de vingt ans mais en réalité il a une petite centaine d'années, alors hein !

Yanis s'assoit à une petite table bien placée au bord de la piste pour repérer et être repéré. Ses yeux font le tour de la salle, il y a quelques têtes qu'il reconnaît et qui lui font signes, des amis à lui, des amis comme lui. Puis d'autres qu'il a l'habitude de voir, des humains ceux-là ! Il n'y a jamais touché, pas qu'ils ne l'intéressent pas mais ils n'ont pas ce petit truc qui l'attire, un geste ou un regard.

Justement ses yeux se focalisent sur un homme qui vient de rentrer, petit, un mètre soixante-dix à peu près. Cheveux noirs et mi-long, des yeux superbes marrons clairs dorés, taille fine. Le vampire évalue le poids de son regard acéré, oui ! Cinquante-cinq kilos, très bandant tout ça, pense Yanis qui ne le quitte pas des yeux tout en sirotant son verre de bourbon qu'un serveur vient de lui porter.

Au bout d'une heure n'y tenant plus, étant surtout énervé de voir que les autres lui tournent autour, il se lève, finit son verre et s'élance sur la piste où sa proie se déhanche entouré d'une horde de péquenots empressés. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais c'est plus fort que lui.

Le regarde du vampire attrape celui marron du jeune danseur et ne le lâche plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant et que le divin jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne lui sourit.

Yanis sent son cœur battre, enfin si le sien battrait encore, ce qui n'est pas le cas se rassure-t-il. Le jeune fou se love contre lui et l'entoure de ses bras posant sa tête sur son torse. Le vampire respire son parfum délicat de ses cheveux soyeux et pose ses mains blanches sur la taille fine de l'inconscient.

Pas un seul mot n'est prononcé, comme s'il n'y avait pas besoin de ça entre eux. Ils dansent simplement l'un contre l'autre, quelquefois une main glisse sur une hanche ou un bras se faisant caressante et douce.

Ils dansent ainsi pendant des heures puis sur le petit matin la boîte se vide peu à peu.

-Partons veux-tu, demande le vampire au jeune homme qui opine de la tête sans le lâcher.

Yanis sourit et prend la main de son jeune ami l'obligeant à se décramponner de sa taille serrant fortement ses doigts entre les siens pour le rassurer. Les rares qui restent dans la boîte jettent un œil dangereux vers Yanis et Gabriel, des gens de son clan, oui eux aussi ont senti.

Le jeune homme en manque de sang s'engage dans la ruelle lugubre, sûr de lui, l'autre s'arrête subitement et le regarde les yeux agrandis, une lueur de crainte le traverse.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? demande-t-il incertain de ce qu'il doit faire. C'est la première fois qu'il suit un inconnu, enfin inconnu ! Il sait très bien qui est l'homme avec qui il vient de passer la soirée mais est-il sûr vraiment de vouloir le suivre ! Pourquoi il le suit d'ailleurs ! Il sait qu'il ne le devrait pas, c'est défendu par ceux de son peuple.

-Je ne te ferai aucun mal Gabriel.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit il me semble ! dit-il sur la défensive.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses mon ange, plus de choses que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? Redemande le dénommé Gabriel.

-Pas chez moi, ça te va ? Répond le vampire.

-Où alors ?

-Dans un endroit magnifique comme toi et chaud où l'herbe est douce comme ta peau.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal ?

Yanis le regarde et à son corps défendant son sexe réagit violemment et se tend dans son pantalon, chose qui ne peut échapper au jeune Gabriel qui rougit furieusement.

-Non, répond le vampire. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu as ma promesse.

Le jeune homme sait que c'est vrai, il le lit dans les yeux du vampire, alors il avance, il lui fait confiance.

Dans la ruelle sombre bien à l'abri du regard des autres même si peu de monde se promène dans les rues à cette heure-ci, Yanis se penche puis quémande la permission que l'autre lui accorde avec bonheur.

Alors enfin leurs lèvres se touchent et se caressent et leurs mains s'agrippent comme prises d'un vertige. Le vampire insère délicatement sa langue la mêlant à celle du jeune homme qui en gémit de plaisir.

Commence alors une danse merveilleuse que Yanis aimerait ne jamais finir, mais il a bien le temps pour ça, se dit-il en disparaissant avec Gabriel accroché contre lui qui ne panique pas quand il voit la ville s'évanouir sous ses pieds.

Les deux hommes réapparaissent dans un petit paradis comme le vampire l'avait promis. Une herbe tendre, une source d'où coule de l'eau fraîche et claire. Un soleil éclatant juste caché sous le feuillage d'un arbre majestueux. Un endroit calme et apaisant, un endroit qui ne fait pas parti de la terre, ça Gabriel en est sûr.

-Je suis un…..commence Yanis qui ne peut finir sa phrase.

-Je sais ce que tu es, avoue le jeune homme aux yeux marron. Je l'ai su dès le moment où je suis entré dans la salle et où ton regard c'est posé sur moi Yanis.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi dans ce cas ? Tu sais que je suis dangereux.

-Je sais, avoue le jeune homme. Mais tu as promis et je crois en ta promesse.

-J'ai peut-être menti !

-Non, tu sais autant que moi qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux, ça aussi je l'ai senti Yanis, balbutie le jeune homme certain de ce qu'il avance.

Le vampire l'admet, mais est-il prêt ? Gabriel le lâche et s'assoit à même le sol, laissant un de ses doigts frôler la surface limpide de la source qui se ride à son contact.

Yanis l'imite et s'assied derrière lui tout en le serrant entre ses bras et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, avoue Yanis un peu perdu. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux Gabriel. Je ne sais pas comment c'est d'aimer quelqu'un.

-Tu peux apprendre non !

-En une soirée il a suffit que mon regard se pose sur toi pour que je ressente toutes ses choses, je ne sais même pas qui tu es vraiment et peut-être il faudrait que ce soit moi qui me méfie, dit Yanis en plaisantant.

-Ton instinct te dit ce que je suis Yanis, mais ton cœur ne veut pas l'admettre. Je suis un hybride comme toi et nos deux peuples se haïssent, continue le jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux marron. Pourtant maintenant je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi.

-Moi non plus Gabriel, susurre le vampire en léchant la veine qui coure le long du cou du jeune loup.

Le jeune homme ne répond pas mais il se couche sur l'herbe tendre en remontant ses bras au dessus de sa tête faisant ainsi apercevoir à Yanis un morceau de peau dorée et terriblement alléchante.

Le vampire se penche puis l'embrasse lentement prenant tout son temps, ils sont seuls ici, personne ne viendra les déranger. Il dévore ses lèvres et les mordilles laissant la langue de Gabriel caresser ses canines qu'il a sorti. Il déboutonne un à un les boutons du vêtement qu'il finit par enlever et jeter plus loin puis il s'assoit sur les hanches de son jeune amant.

Gabriel le désire ardemment, son sexe en érection en est la preuve, les baisers de Yanis s'intensifient surtout contre son ventre et tandis qu'il continue de descendre le jeune loup sent lui aussi ses propres crocs émerger. Les deux hommes se calment aussitôt afin de bâillonner leurs instincts puis reprennent leurs caresses.

Le vampire pose une main blanches sur la braguette de Gabriel, en enlève les boutons puis le fait descendre le long des jambes fuselées de son jeune amant en déposant un baiser sur chaque cuisse. Son odorat respire au passage l'odeur de désir et de sexe qui l'envahie comme un parfum capiteux et le met dans un état d'extrême agonie.

Yanis le veut son ange, il porte bien le nom d'un ange, pas vrai ! Ses sens deviennent fous, il faut absolument qu'il le sente autour de lui, son corps le lui crie, son sang le lui crie.

Les deux hommes complètement nus se dévore du regard, leurs mains s'égarent et se découvrent, Yanis mordille les tétons de Gabriel qui se tord de plaisir et qui pousse des petits cris qui mettent le feu aux reins du vampire qui ne veux plus attendre.

-Tourne-toi demande-t-il au plus jeune qui obéit bien volontiers. Yanis prend place derrière lui et regarde les fesses qui attendent son bon vouloir. Il les caresse puis les écarte doucement et frotte son gland impatient devant l'entrée interdite.

Un vampire n'a pas le droit d'aimer un loup-garou, ils seront punis de mort ceux qui transgresseront les règles, ainsi sont faites les lois de leurs peuples, intransigeantes et mortelles pour ceux qui désobéissent.

Yanis attrape les hanches de Gabriel et le pénètre d'un coup de rein en poussant un râle de plaisir qui se répercute dans le corps du jeune homme sous lui. Celui-ci n'est pas en reste et rejette sa tête en arrière. Qu'il est bon d'être aimé pense-t-il avant de déconnecter parce que Yanis amorce des va-et-vient fougueux et puissants entre ses fesses tremblantes d'être possédées.

Gabriel ne tient plus, là il sent sa semence pulser et partir à grand jet sur l'herbe tandis qu'il hurle le prénom de son vampire qui le suit de près.

Les deux hommes essoufflés tombent puis Yanis ramène vers lui le corps chaud du loup et l'embrasse, tout son corps y passe et c'est dans un état proche de la torpeur que Gabriel s'endort entre les bras de son désormais compagnon.

Yanis sourit tendrement, n'empêche qu'il se retrouve dans la mouise là, s'il retourne au château ils tueront son amant et lui-même par la même occasion, sans état d'âme et sans poser de questions. Que doit-il faire pour qu'il soit accepté ? Fuir est peut-être la seule solution, non il ne peut pas faire ça, alors rester ici bien à l'abri ?

-Fais-moi tient, murmure Gabriel, mords-moi mon amour, demande le jeune loup.

-Hein ! T'es fous ! Tu sais ce que tu risques, tu sais ce que tu me demandes ! Tu me demandes de te tuer.

-Yanis que nous restera-t-il quand ils nous auront trouvé, et tu sais qu'ils le feront bientôt ne le nie pas, tu sais comme moi comment ça se passe.

-Ils nous tortureront pour donner l'exemple, je sais murmure le vampire anéantit.

-Mords-moi, redemande Gabriel en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux, ignorant la peur de ce que la morsure de Yanis pourrait bien lui faire s'ils échouent. Aucun de nos deux peuples n'a essayé de lier un loup et un vampire.

-Amour je ne veux pas te perdre, soupire le vampire.

-Si tu ne fais rien tu me perdras quand même, laisses-nous une chance de vivre, donnes-nous un espoir s'il te plait !

Yanis opine il sait qu'il a raison, ils portent chacun l'odeur de l'autre maintenant, aucune chance de cacher ça à leurs congénères qui s'en prendront à eux aussitôt qu'ils les humeront.

Alors il obéit la mort dans l'âme et se replace sur son amant qui ne le restera pas longtemps s'il le mord. Yanis est persuadé que Gabriel va mourir, il se recule subitement. Il ne peut s'y résoudre, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il a trouvé son amant et son ange qu'il va agir aussi bêtement ! Non il veut le garder près de lui, contre lui, entre ses bras voilà où est sa place !

Yanis se lève horrifié et Gabriel baisse les yeux en voyant la souffrance du vampire, puis il se lève et le rejoint laissant ses empreintes sur l'herbe et le grand arbre qui les abrite balayer délicatement de son feuillage sous la légère brise leurs ombres qui se dessinent sur le sol.

-Viens, demande le loup-garou. Laissons-nous le temps et passons le reste de la journée dans cet endroit seuls tous les deux. Aimes-moi encore et apprends-moi à te connaître.

Le soir tombe et les deux hommes qui viennent de s'unir une fois de plus s'allongent sur le sol. L'un contre l'autre ils écoutent le chant de l'eau qui coule et qui clapote. Le temps est doux et l'herbe n'est pas fraîche sous leurs dos.

Gabriel patient attend que Yanis prenne sa décision, lui il sait qu'il a une chance de survivre, enfin il l'espère ! Et puis s'il meurt quelle importance !

Sans l'amour de Yanis et sans sa présence à ses côtés à quoi bon vivre et si jamais ils réussissent quel beau pied de nez à la vie.

Que devient un loup-garou mordu par un vampire et que devient un vampire qui a bu le sang d'un loup ? Le temps presse maintenant c'est le moment où Yanis doit agir.

-Je vais le faire Gabriel, je veux le faire pour toi pour moi et qu'importe le résultat. Nous resterons ensemble que ce soit dans la mort ou dans l'horreur si nous échouons.

-Pourquoi horreur ! Il y a une troisième alternative amour.

-Laquelle ? Le bonheur ! À vrai dire je n'y crois pas trop.

-Tu devrais Yanis, dit Gabriel en posant sa bouche sur le torse pâle de son amant. Je t'aime tu sais et si c'était à refaire je te suivrais encore.

-Et moi je ne changerais cette journée pour rien au monde et mon regard ne se poserait sur nul autre que toi.

Le vampire se place entre les jambes de son compagnon et sans préliminaire le pénètre en une seule fois. Le vampire tire ses hanches vers lui pour en prendre encore plus et sentir cette chair moite l'entourer et le transporter dans un monde de plaisir.

Les grands yeux de Gabriel le transpercent tandis qu'il laisse sortir ses canines luisantes de salive et qu'il se baisse sur son cou là où la veine palpite furieusement. Le jeune loup pose sa main sur sa nuque et doucement l'amène encore plus près tandis que ses hanches bougent lentement. Yanis lèche le cou tentateur puis après un grand coup de rein mord la jugulaire de Gabriel qui se tend involontairement.

Oh mon dieu ! pense le loup. Son sang bouillonne et ses sens sont décuplés, sa libido se trouve exacerbée et son sexe durci encore plus alors que Yanis entre et sort de lui rageusement. Ses doigts griffent le dos du vampire qui ne ressent aucune douleur, non lui il pense à libérer sa semence mais il ne peut pas.

Ses coups de butoir se font violent, il en veut plus alors il lâche la plaie et retourne son amant sur le ventre et le fait mettre à genoux. Yanis revient dans le corps frêle et le pilonne de plus en plus fort et il le mord une seconde fois replantant ses crocs dans la plaie encore ouverte. Gabriel lui est au summum du plaisir pourtant lui non plus ne peut pas se libérer malgré que ses doigts accélèrent la cadence sur son sexe rougit et dur.

Yanis suce le sang avec ardeur et Gabriel sous lui grogne, ses crocs s'allonge et ses yeux se fendent d'une pupille jaune qui devient vite rouge flamboyant. Le loup grogne de plus en plus fort sous l'assaut de Yanis qui se tend soudainement en hurlant laissant venir une délivrance libératrice dans le corps de son ange qui lui aussi laisse venir la sienne entre ses doigts crispés.

Puis plus rien, les deux hommes tombent inertes sur l'herbe douce, la nuit est descendue maintenant, on entend toujours le clapotis de la source et le grand arbre au dessus les protège.

Puis tout change en un imperceptible souffle. Mort ou vivant les deux amants ne bougent plus, on ne voit plus la poitrine du jeune loup se soulever et redescendre, pas un des deux ne bouge, même le sang sur les lèvres de Yanis est figé, d'ailleurs tout semble s'être figé.

L'eau de la source ne coule plus et n'émet plus son bruit mélodieux, les feuilles de l'arbre ne frémissent plus, rien aucun bruit, le silence devient inquiétant. Seuls deux lueurs approchent, elles grossissent de plus en plus puis se posent gracieusement devant Yanis et Gabriel.

-Comment savais-tu que ton fils serait là Aralia ? demande un homme tout vêtu de noir alors que la femme arbore une robe blanche et longue posée sur sa frêle silhouette.

-Yanis ne pouvait l'amener qu'ici, ça a toujours été son endroit de prédilection, il venait souvent quand il était enfant, il aimait la solitude c'est pourquoi je lui ai fait cadeau de cette planète quand il a eu dix ans.

-Comment savais-tu que ce serai aujourd'hui ?

-Je l'ai toujours su Elyphis, c'était inscrit dans les astres.

-Oui je sais « le vampire venu d'un autre monde aimera le loup et le mordra en s'unissant à lui. De là naîtra un être de lumière qui sauvera ses semblables. L'acte se fera dans un monde connu du vampire. L'un ne vivra pas sans l'autre, leur vie durera une éternité si quelqu'un pose une main bienveillante sur leurs destinés »

-Je suis cette main Elyphis tu le sais, il est mon fils je lui dois bien ça pour n'avoir pas su le protéger pendant son passage sur terre quand le vampire qui l'a mordu en a fait un des siens.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Aralia, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'ils seraient plusieurs et qu'il ne pourrait se défendre seul contre tous.

-J'aurai dû, mais aujourd'hui je veux qu'il soit heureux, ajoute la mère de Yanis. Regarde-les, ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ?

La femme se baisse et laisse son aura envelopper les deux amants, sa main se pose sur la joue de Yanis qu'elle caresse tendrement.

-J'ai perdu mon fils ce jour-là, sa mémoire s'en est allée quand il a reçu cette morsure maudite, seul l'endroit de sa planète est resté gravé dans sa tête. Si je peux le rendre heureux, un peu de bonheur dans sa vie d'errance maintenant qu'il a trouvé son compagnon.

-Un loup-garou, ajoute l'homme, décidément notre fils ne fait jamais rien comme les autres Aralia.

-Oui mais un très beau loup, avoue-le !

-J'avoue il est très beau, mais que va-t-il advenir d'eux ?

-Mon aura enlève le poison qui se trouve dans leur sang. Un vampire ne peut mordre un lycan, ils vont se réveiller dans un long moment en parfaite santé et Gabriel sera un vampire c'est tout ce que je peux faire Elyphis.

-c'est ce qu'ils voulaient non ! vivres ensembles.

-Oui c'est ce qu'ils désiraient le plus au monde, murmure la femme en souriant, émue de voir les deux jeunes hommes tendrement enlacés.

La femme se relève après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de chacun des jeunes hommes. Son travail est fini, ils doivent repartir d'où ils viennent mais une partie de son cœur reste avec Yanis et son compagnon. L'homme la soutient puis la serre contre lui avant de disparaître dans une agréable lumière aux tons chaleureux.

La source se remet à couler faisant entendre de nouveau son chant et l'arbre tremblote heureux de sentir ses branches remuer sous la brise. Le sang sur les lèvres de Yanis s'écoule sur le dos de Gabriel. Trois heures plus tard c'est le jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui se réveille le premier. Après deux secondes de réflexion il ramasse Gabriel et l'appuie contre son torse.

Le jeune homme toujours inerte est pâle, les stigmates de sa transformation ont disparus. Yanis essuie d'un revers de sa main ses lèvres ensanglantées puis les pose sur celle du loup tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Etrangement son cœur ne bat plus se rend compte Yanis, pourtant il sait qu'il est en vie puisque ses yeux clignotent et se lèvent sur deux prunelles marron.

-On est vivant, demande Gabriel.

-Oui je crois bien mon amour, répond le vampire heureux.

-Alors on a réussi ?

-Non ! Résonne une voix impérieuse derrière eux qui lève la main pour défigé immédiatement le temps.

Les deux amants tournent la tête comme un seul homme et restent ébahis en voyant la silhouette en lévitation devant eux.

-Qui êtes-vous, demande Yanis en cachant la nudité de Gabriel et la sienne derrière une chemise qui traînait par terre.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir Yanis de Nobatha de la planète d'Erumah. Moi je te connais et ça suffit.

-Pourquoi avoir dit que nous n'avions pas réussi, vous ne savez même pas de quoi on parle !

-Tu parles de la morsure d'un vampire sur un loup, mais ça n'a pas marché, réplique l'homme.

-Alors pourquoi sommes-mous toujours en vie, demande Gabriel.

L'homme se retourne vers lui et un sourire apparaît sur sa bouche.

-Parce que Gabriel Angel habitant de la terre. Une femme est venue vous voir cette nuit et a ôté le poison de votre sang.

-Impossible ! S'énerve Yanis qui ne comprend plus rien. On n'a vu personne.

-N'es-tu pas resté inconscient pendant des heures, demande l'homme qui reconnait bien là le caractère impétueux de son fils. Alors comment peux-tu le savoir !

-Admettons, dit le vampire en se levant faisant tomber du même coup la chemise par terre. Qui était cette femme et pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

-Elle est ta mère, Yanis de Nobatha.

-Je n'ai pas de mère, réplique le jeune homme agacé.

-Tu l'as perdu le jour où tu t'es fait mordre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton peuple vit sur un autre monde, tu as été contaminé par un hybride, tu ne pouvais plus revenir parmi les tiens.

-Vous n'avez abandonné ! S'écrit Yanis.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, libre à toi de nous en vouloir ou pas mais n'oublie pas ce que nous avons fait pour toi cette nuit. Vous êtes en vie, n'est-ce pas ce qui compte le plus ?

-Oui ça compte énormément, avoue le vampire en regardant Gabriel et en lui tendant la main pour le ramener contre lui.

-Je m'appelle Elyphis, continue l'homme. Et je suis venu vous dire que Gabriel Angel n'est plus un loup-garou, il appartient désormais au monde des vampires.

-Un vampire ! Sourit le jeune homme aux yeux marron. Comme Yanis ! Je n'aurais plus à subir ces transformations horribles les soirs de pleine lune !

-Je crois bien que non, une dernière chose messieurs, ajoute l'homme. La planète où nous nous trouvons en ce moment est la tienne Yanis, un cadeau de ta mère quand tu étais enfant. Vous pouvez y venir autant de fois que vous le désirez.

-A moi ?

-Oui, tu y venais souvent par le passé, même de temps en temps je pense que tu y viens, elle te reconnaît maintenant comme elle reconnaît Gabriel. Nuls étrangers n'y pénétrera vous y êtes à l'abri. Tu peux aussi emmener ton compagnon dans ton clan, il ne risque rien puisqu'il porte dorénavant ton odeur. Je vous souhaite une longue vie a tous les deux et soyez heureux.

-Merci père, murmure Yanis en regardant l'homme disparaître un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne soit pas triste amour, peut-être le reverras-tu un jour !

Alors que veux-tu faire ? Demande Yanis en reprenant son ange entre ses bras oubliant cet homme étrange qui vient de partir. On retourne sur terre pour rassurer les autres quand à ta condition puis on revient ici passer quelques jours dans ce paradis !

-Je suis d'accord avec ça amour, toi et moi seuls, on ne peut rêver mieux, sourit l'inconscient qui finalement à bien fait de suivre son instinct.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Demande Yanis en voyant Gabriel enfiler son pantalon, on a le temps tu sais, ajoute-t-il avec une lueur de désir dans le regard.

-Je t'aime toi tu sais, susurre l'ex loup-garou en lançant loin de lui ce pantalon encombrant et en se jetant sur Yanis un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

FIN


End file.
